mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Mammott
|release date = 2015-07-06 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 4 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Shugabush, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available, any pair of the following: Bowgart Clamble Congle T-Rox PomPom Thumpies |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 75 |buying price gem 2 = Shugabush: 325 |buying price starpower = 1,000 |selling price coin = 225 |placement xp = 150 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Mammott is similar to the original Mammott. Its fur is blue with white stripes on its arms. It has two small gray horns on its head, and its eyes are now lime green. The Rare Mammott retains the original Mammott's hands and feet. Song Same as regular Mammott Song. Breeding Any pair of three-element monsters, as long as they both have the Cold element, can potentially breed a Rare Mammott. The Rare Mammott may be produced by combining the following monsters on islands where both can be found: * T-Rox * Clamble * Bowgart * Congle * PomPom * Thumpies In addition to this list, it's possible to breed one on Shugabush Island using a regular Mammott and Shugabush. However, it may be easier to breed a second Rare Mammott on a different island and teleport it to Shugabush Island (after feeding it to Level 15). This is because the Shugarock could be made in Shugabush Island, and Shugarocks take a very long time to push through the Breeding Structure and the Nursery. Just as the Mammott + Shugabush combination in Shugabush Island is not the best solution, it is not advised to breed a Clamble and Bowgart on Plant Island since it is the same combination as a Shugabush, which takes a very long time to get through the Breeding Structure and the Nursery. It is also not best to use Congle and Thumpies on Cold Island during the Festival of Yay, because it is the combo for Yool. And during Spooktacle, avoid the Bowgart + T-Rox combo, because you are likely to get a Punkleton. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: * February 12, 2019 21:00 EST - February 13, 2019. 21:00 EST was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |PomPom|7| }}Mystery Like ( ) of Rare Potbelly varies by Island: * Mammott on , , , * Tweedle on * PomPom on The Rare Mammott has a different style of likes from the other monsters. Decorations have no effect on it; it likes only other monsters. This is the same for all other single-element Rare monsters. Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Mammott. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Mammott Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015 - 2019 In October 2015, the Rare Mammott wore the same costume as its common counterpart except it glowed green. This outfit was repeated for every subsequent Spooktacle. Name Origin The name "Mammott" may come from the already extinct Mammoth, because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Notes * The Rare Mammott is the first single element rare to be released. * On Plant Island, the breeding combination can be the same as the Shugabush. * During the first few days of its release, its maximum income was relatively close to the amount of the Mammott. A few days later, the Level 1 maximum income raised from 37 to 240 coins. * Some of Rare Mammott’s possible names are references to Star Wars: Hawth (Planet Hoth,) Layuh (Princess/General Leia,) Shkywok (Luke/Anakin Skywalker, Shyriwook wookie language, or both,) Solo (Han Solo,) Tonton (tauntaun,) and Wompuh (Wampa.) ** It is also worth mentioning that the regular Mammott has the possible name "Chewy," which could be a reference to Chewbacca. Category:Plant Island Category:Rare Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Cold Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Category:Natural Monsters